A Blast From the Past
by Xahline
Summary: What would happen if Serena and the gang were thrown into the land of Hyrule? Read to find out. This is my first fan-fic so be gentle. Please review!
1. Enter Sailormoon and Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda. So don't sue,please. I only own Kitara and this story.  
As always review, please. I need to know if this story is good or not.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
As Serena was walking to school with her friends(Ami, Mina, Rhea, Lita.), Rini comes running screaming " the heart snatchers are attacking again! Hurry you guys!"  
Serena and the others sprang into action, transforming into the legendary Sailor Scouts, and ran along with Rini, to the scene.  
When Sailormoon arrived at the scene, with the other Scouts cccclose behind, she noticed that this was no ordinary heart snatcher.  
"Hold it you guys." Sailormoon says, "this does not look like anything we've fought before, so be careful."  
Sailormars then attacks head-on.  
"Mars Celestual Fire Surround" cried Sailor Mars as she ran towards the heart snatcher, who narrowly dodges the attack.  
She then introduces herself.  
"I am Tima." spoke the heart snatcher.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" cried Sailormoon as she powered up her most powerful weapon. The Pegasus Sword.  
Holding the sword with the tip pointing towards the sky, she chanted this spell.  
"Moon Crystal Light Beam!!!"  
This attack created a huge beam of light, as long as the sword, but instead of destroying Tima, it surrounded Sailormoon and consumed her.  
When the light subsided Serena/Sailormoon was nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Link was heading back to the forest, from Hyrule Castle, when a huge light portal opened right in front of him.  
A young teenage girl with long blonde hair was thrown out of the portal.  
She landed with a cry "owch!" and fell silent.  
Link runs up to her, too find her unconcious, so he took out one of his bottled fairies, who immediately healed her.  
Link watched as she opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw him, she screamed and backed away.  
"Who are you!!" screamed the girl.  
"Link" replied Link, "who are you?"  
"Serena, and do you happen to know where I am?"   
"You're in Hyrule Field, and I'm taking you to see Princess Zelda, too see if she knows why your here." replied Link, "How did you get here?"  
"I really don't know, I was using one of my new spells. I guess it went totally wrong, oh that reminds me, I have too check and see if my magic locket was damaged in the transport." replied Serena as she opened the locket to see that the Moon Crystal was intact.  
"Locket? Let me see it please?" asked Link. "Maybe Navi knows something about it."  
Serena hands Link the locket as Navi the fairy appears.  
"Wow! A fairy, I haven't seen them since the fall of the Moon Kingdom.!! Wait a second how the heck am I remembering that!!" Serena said to herself.  
"I'm sorry Link, but I don't know what it is, maybe Serena knows how to use it" answers Navi.  
Link hands the locket back to Serena and asks "how does it work?"  
"Like this." replied Serena with a menacing grin. "Moon Cosmic Affinity Power!"  
In a flash of light Serena transformed into Sailormoon.  
Link was amazed by the lockets power and looked on as Sailormoon unshethed the Pegasus Sword.  
"This sword caused me to be thrown into your world." explained Sailormoon.  
"Which sword is that?!" asked Link who revealed the Master Sword, comparing the two.  
"The Pegasus Sword!" replied Sailormoon, "the most powerful weapon I have."  
"Ok." replied Link "Let's head to Hyrule Castle to see Princess Zelda"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter2  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in Serena's world, the Sailor Scouts try to figure out what just happened.  
"Sailormercury, were you able to track where Sailormoon went?" asked Sailorjupiter.  
"Yes, I was." replied Ssailormercury.  
"Where did she go? asked Sailorvenus.  
"Into a different dimension." replied Mercury.  
"How do we get there, do we teleport?" asked Sailormars.  
"Yes, we must create the same portal Sailormoon did." answered Mercury.  
The Sailor Scouts formed a circle, holding each others hands.  
Each Sailor Scout began to channel their energy into the center of the circle, chanting this spell.  
"Sailor Planet Light Beam."  
This spell caused the energy collected in the center to burst, and surrounded the Sailor Scouts in bright light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Link and Sailormoon were heading towards Hyrule Castle, another light portal opened right in front of them.  
"What !?!" excliamed Link "Another one."  
"It's the other Sailor Scouts." explained Sailormoon.  
Four young teenage girls were thrown from the portal, landing on the ground, then getting up to face the people watching them.  
"Sailormoon, you're allright!" exclaimed the girl with black hair.  
"Why don't we detransform so we can conserve our powers." said the girl with blue hair.  
"Good idea, Sailormercury." said the girl with blonde hair.  
"Sailormoon, who's that!?!" asked the girl with brown hair.  
"His name is Link, he found me after I arrived here." replied Sailormoon. "Let's deactivate our magic now."  
After they deactivated their powers, they introduced themselves.  
"I'm Rhea, also known as Sailormars." said the girl with black hair.  
"I'm Ami, also known as Sailormercury." said the girl with blue hair.  
"I'm Lita, also known as Sailorjupiter." said the girl with brown hair.  
"And I'm Mina, also known as Sailorvenus." said the girl with blonde hair.  
"Serena, are they the Sailor Scouts you told me about?" asked Link.  
"Yes, they are, they're also my best friends." replied Serena. "where are we going again?"  
"Hyrule Castle, the others should come too. Maybe Princess Zelda can figure this mess out?!."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter3   
  
  
  
As they were aproaching the gate of Hyrule Castle, Rhea got some very disturbing vibes coming from the forest.  
"Serena, I think I might have an idea on why we ended up here!" said Rhea.  
"Why?" asked both Link and Serena.  
"Because, I am sensing Queen Beryl's presence throughout the area." said an alarmed Rhea. "I thought you had killed her, princess."  
"I did, oh well, guess I'll have to do it all over again, but I am ten times stronger than I was before." replied Serena.  
"We should keep our Sailor powers silent untill we find out where she is." said Ami.  
"Excuse me, you guys." said Link. "Were at Hyrule Castle, please follow me."  
"I'll enter the throne room first, then you follow close behind, ok?" explained Link.  
The Sailor Scouts nod their heads.  
"Princess Zelda." said Link. "I have a few people that need to find out why they're here."  
"Oh, hi Link. Ok, bring these people in." replied Zelda.  
Link looked behind him signaling the Sailor Scouts to come in,but they looked different.  
Serena walked up beside Link, bowed and introduced herself.  
"I am Princess Serenity Usagi, of the Moon Kingdom." said Serena. "they are the other princesses of my realm,[pointing to the Scouts] Ami, Mina, Rhea, and Lita."  
"I've been expecting for you guys to show up. Welcome to Hyrule."replied Zelda.  
"Princess, What are they here for?" said Link, looking a little unsettled.  
"They are here to help you fight an evil that arrived shortly after you destroyed Ganon." replied Zelda.  
"I was right!" excliamed Rhea. "It's Serenity's arch-nemesis Queen Beryl."  
"I guess killing her once was'nt enough, is the Negaverse that desprate?!" replied Serenity.  
"Where is this evil-queen residing?" asked Link.  
"The Forest Temple, and Link, Saria is nowhere to be found, you must find her. Also go to the Chamber of Sages and retive the medallions, I'm sure you're going to need all the power you can get." replied Zelda. "Serenity you and your scouts must use your most powerful magic, in order to rid all realms of Queen Beryl."  
"Agreed. Sailor Scouts transform now!"ordered Serena.  
"Mercury Crystal Affinity" said Ami.  
"Venus Crystal Affinity" said Mina.  
"Mars Crystal Affinity" said Rhea.  
"Jupiter Crystal Affinity" said Lita.  
"Now it's my turn!" said Serenity, looking at Link "Moon Cosmic Affinity Power"  
In a huge flash of light, they once again transform into the legendary Sailor Scouts.  
"Let's go now." said Link. "To the Temple of Time."  
Looking back at Princess Zelda, as the others ran ahead,and holding the Pegasus Sword, Sailormoon said this.  
"You can count on us, Princess."  
As they entered the temple,Link took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Time. This song opened the door blocking the entrance to the Sacred Realm. Once the door opened Link asked the Scouts to hold hands and brace themselves for a crazy ride. Playing the Prelude of Light, it transported them to the Chamber of Sages.  
While Link and the Scouts were getting the medallions, Princess Zelda saw a horrible vision. The vision was this ---  
A strange woman (Queen Beryl) was fighting Link and the Sailor Scouts, but something is wrong, Sailormoon runs in front of Link to protect him but, is killed by the attack intended for Link. And eventually all the Sailor Scouts are dead and so is Link!!! Which leaves Queen Beryl to wreak havoc on Hyrule.....  
Zelda was extreamly alarmed by this vision. She does the only thing she could think of at the moment, call Impa for help.  
"Impa, there's only one thing I can think of, that will help them." said Zelda.  
"What is it, princess?" asked Impa.  
"Using the power of my Tri-force to free the magic locket of Hyrule." replied Zelda.  
"Why!?" asked Impa.  
"Because of the vision I saw." said Zelda. "It shows that Link and Sailormoon are in grave danger, I must help them!"  
"Go as fast as you can, for they have already left for the Forest Temple." replied Impa.  
"Thanks." said Zelda as she ran towards the Temple of Time.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter4  
  
  
  
As Zelda entered the Temple of Time, she looked around so no one would see her use the Tri-force.  
The only thing she was worried about, was that when she uses the Tri-forces power, Link would know about it immediatly, because he to holds a piece of the sacred Tri-force.  
Reaching deep into her power, Zelda creates a beam of light.  
With this beam, she intends on freeing the goddess Naru's locket.-  
Meanwhile in the Kokiri Forest, Link and the others were haesing towards the Lost Woods, when Link notices that the Tri-force sign on his hand was glowing brightly.  
"Link, What's wrong?" asked Sailormoon.  
"Someone is using a piece of the Tri-force. said Link. " I hope it is not who I think it is, but if it is we are doomed, for sure."  
Sailormoon looks to Sailormercury for an answer, but her computer is readig nothing.  
Back in the Temple of Time, Zelda is painstakingly using the Tri-forces power to free the Locket. Once it was free, Zelda releases the hold, she had on the Tri-force.  
With her task completed, Zelda transported herself to the spot where, Link and the SailorScouts were resting.  
Zelda rematerialized behind one of the Kokiri homes. When she looked in front of the house, she saw Link and the SailorScouts, trying to figure out who used the Tri-force.  
"Looks like I have stirred up some trouble for them. What could I do to show them that it was me who used the Tri-force, not Ganondorf! Naryu, do you think I could change my identity,and tell them that it was Princess Zelda who used the Tri-force?" Zelda said in a whisper.  
"My dear princess, that is a workable idea, just let the locket change your appearance, the rest will be total instinct." said the goddess Naryu.   
Once the goddess broke contact with Zelda, she felt the lockets' power flow all over her body.  
Just as the goddess had said, Zeldas' appearance was different. Her hair is now black, her eyes a soft brown, she was a few inches taller and her locket looked just like Sailormoons'.  
"Well I guess it is the moment of truth. Time to show off my new look ." Zelda said to herself.   
"Excuse me, I couldn't help over hearing your conversation. I know who used the Tri-force." said Zelda  
"Woha my voice changed too!!" Zelda thought.   
"Who was it?" asked Sailormoon.  
"Princess Zelda. She sent me here with Naryu's locket to help Link." said Zelda  
"Oh, I see. She wants you to use the locket like I do with mine." said Sailormoon.  
"What would your name be?" asked Link.  
"My name is........" "Oh man what should my new name be?" Zelda said asking Naryu.   
"Your new name will be Kitara." said Naryu.   
"My name is Kitara Rand. Who are these people,that are with you Link?" asked Kitara.  
"Can I tell her who you really are?" asked Link to Sailormoon.  
"Go ahead, if she was sent by Zelda, she can be trusted." said Sailormoon.  
"They are ........  
Princess Serena.....Sailormoon  
Princess Ami.............Sailormercury  
Princess Mina...........Sailorvenus  
Princess Rhea...........Sailormars  
and  
Princess Lita..............Sailorjupiter." said Link  
"Ok, thankyou. Well lead on Link, the Evil Queen will not stay dormant forever." said Kitara.  
"All right, if you wnted to know, we are heading towards the Lost Woods." said Link as he headed towards the entrance of the woods.  
Just as Link reached the entrance one of the Kokiri stepped in front of him.  
"Hey, your not allowed in there." said the kokiri.  
"What's your name?" Link asked   
"My names' Mido, you?" asked Mido.  
"My names' Link." said Link.  
"???!!!??? That's impossible, Link left over seven years ago, and has'nt come back yet.!" exclaimed Mido.  
"Well, maybe I'll just have to prove it to you Mido, because your always getting on my case like that!!!!" said Link becoming very angry.  
"Farore, how do I show him my younger self?" said Link   
"Concentrate on what you looked like the day you first left the Kokiri Forest. Then let the power of the Tri-force show him, who you are." answered Farore.  
Link did as he was told. He let the power flow over him and, it showed Mido who he was really talking to.  
"Woha! Sorry Link, I didn't realize it was you." said Mido.  
"What was that!?" cried the Sailorscouts.  
"Nothing to be worried about Sailorscouts." said Kitara  
"Link, who are they!?" asked Mido.  
"Kitara Rand, and the Sailorscouts from another dimension." replied Link.  
"Oh sure, spill the beans why don't ya! You said you were not going to tell anybody where we were from, except for Princess Zelda!" Sailormoon cried out angrily.  
"Sailormoon, calm down, once were done here they'll forget about us. So don't worry." said Sailormercury.  
"Thanks, Sailormercury." said Sailormoon.  
"Mido, can we pass now?" asked Link.  
"Sure, go right ahead. Welcome to the Kokiri Forest, Kitara,and the Sailorscouts." said Mido  
"Navi, where did you go?" asked Link.  
"Right here, Link." replied Navi.  
"All right everybody let's go to the Forest Temple, to save Saria and Hyrule!" said Link.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fighting with Poes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda. So don't sue, please. I only own Kitara and this story. As always review, please. If you have any suggestions tell me in your review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
When they reached the Sacred Forest Meadow, Link and Kitara reached the entrance of the Forest Temple by way of Link's hookshot. The Sailor Scouts got in by teleportation.  
As they entered the main room of the temple, Queen Beryl's voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Sailormoon, what are you doing in this dimension? Are you here to kill me or are you here to meet your demise? If you are, you will not succeed in your quest because I will just travel to another dimension!" said Queen Beryl. "You can never defeat me, he he he!!!"  
"She never learns! After she kills my mother, tries to take over my world, tries to kill the scouts and I, she thinks that we have'nt gotten any stronger from our last battle! Ha, this time I won't have to fight her alone, she is definately goin' down!" cried Sailormoon.  
"Woha Sailormoon, calm down!" said Kitara.  
"Hey Link, where do we go next?" asked Sailormercury.  
"We go down the elevator as soon as I activate it." said Link.  
"Ok, Is there some switch you pull or do we have to defeat somthing in order to activate it?" asked Sailorvenus.  
"We have to defeat four Poes in order to open up the elevator." said Link. (a.n. : as you know Poes are ghosts.)  
"Thats sounds wierd and interesting at the same time." said Sailormercury.  
"Mercury. What can be so interesting about Poes? Wait a sec' what are Poes?" asked Sailorjupiter.  
"Poes are angry spirits that haven't left the mortal world yet. Or as you would call them they are a type of ghost." explained Link.  
"Oh thats sounds a bit difficult, but nothing we Sailor Scouts can't handle. I hope." said Sailormars.  
"Ok, I'll lead you to the first Poe." said Link.  
After a few minutes of looking through the temple, Link shot the three pictures in the corridor in which the hung. Once the third picture was shot, a blue poe came out of the pianting, ready to attack the shooter.  
"Now everyone pay attention, these ghosts have a tendancy to dissappear on you, while you attacking it. Use whatever weapons you have on it . To see what I am talking about you Kitara will be the first to destroy one." explained Link.  
"All right . Let's get this show on the road." exclaimed Kitara. "Come here ya' stuoid ghost."   
The poe lept at her with it's spirit lentern, but Kitara easily dodged it.  
"Come on, you can do better than that! You leave me no choice." Kitara said as she pulled out her sword.  
"Star Fury Blast!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kitara when the ghost was visable.  
With the energy flowing from her sword, the poe scramed then vanished for good.  
"Eat that!!." Kitara cried triumphantly.  
"Great job Kitara. Zelda was right in sending you in her place." said Link. "Sailormoon you will fight the next one. Ok?"  
"Alright if I have too." said Sailormoon, powering up to Super Sailormoon. "Moon Crisis Power!!!!!!!!"  
"Woha, thats cool. I did'nt know she had a second transformation!" thought Kitara.  
"On to the next Poe." said Link.  
The next few minutes were like an eternity for Sailormoon, but she endured them to the last second when Link said that he has freed the next Poe.  
"Allright Sailormoon, it is your turn to fight." said Link.  
"Right. here I go." said Sailormoon as the poe appeared right in front of her.  
"Moon Crystal activation." said sailormoon as she turned into Princess Serenity Usagi.  
Taking out the Pegasus Sword, she placed the silver crystal on the sword and began to attack.  
"Now let's see if you can fight against purity it self!!!!!!!" screamed Serenity. "Moon Crystal Light Beam Destroy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The whole room became engulfed in brillant white light, as the poe screamed in defeat before it vanished.  
Serenity detransformed back into Super Sailormoon, as Link came up to Sailormoon.  
"Wow, Sailormoon I did'nt know you were that powerful!!! Save your power untill we meet Queen Beryl face to face." said Link.  
"Sure I can easily do that." said Sailomoon.  
After about ten minutes of exploring and fighting, they reached the same room in which they started. The elevator was up this time around.  
"Ready to go down to the floor where Queen Beryl is waiting for us?" asked Kitara.  
"Yeah were ready to go." said Sailormoon.  
"Well with everyone ready we can proceed down tha elevator one by one, till we are all down in the basement of the temple." said Link.   
  
  
  
I know it's short but at least I updated it . School kinda gets in the way, as we all know,VERY WELL.  
Hope this was as good as the first installment of chapters. Well, read and review PLEASE. 


	3. What's goin' on here? Kitaras' a Sailors...

Discliamer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda. So don't sue,please. I only own Kitara and this story. As always review,please. If you have any suggestions tell me in your review.  
  
Chapter 6 (Sailorpurity?!!! and Zelda!!!!!?)  
  
  
  
Once everyone had gone down the elevator, Link began to search for a way into Queen Berly's lair. As Llink did that the Sailor Scouts were talking amoungst themselves trying to come up with a plan.  
"Sailormercury, do you think a head on attack would be good? Or using the Sailors' ultimate weapon would send Queen Beryl to her death?" asked Sailorjupiter.  
"I think it would be wise that we save the weapon to the last moment, using our normal attacks till then." said Sailormercury   
"Kitara you said that your locket worked like Sailormoons'. Could you activate it so we can see which Sailor you are."asked Sailorvenus.  
"Purity Wisdom Courage Star Power!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kitara.  
Within seconds, Kitara was enveloped in shimmering white ribbons. First forming her white leotard, then her Silver bow on the front of her fuku. Following that a silver skirt formed with a flowing blue ribbon on the back.  
"I am Sailorpurity. Protector of the sacred Tri-force. Sailormoon, I know your mother never knew of me, but I am the dimensional traveler of the Sailor team. I chose this dimension, because the three goddesses asked me to protect the Tri-force along with Zelda and Link." explained Sailorpurity.  
"Wow! I didn't know there were more than ten scouts .My mother would of liked to meet you, but oh well."replied Sailormoon.'I wonder if the other scouts are coming?'  
"Sailormoon come here for a moment, I found someone else in a sailor fuku." said Link.  
"Who could it be? The outers said that they would'nt go with us after you dissappeared, Sailormoon." said Sailormercury.  
"Well i'm going to see who it is, anyone coming with me?"asked Sailormoon.  
"I will, Sailormoon."said Sailorpurity.  
"Alright then let's go ."said Sailomonn as she left the room, with Sailorpurity close behind.  
"Link, who is it...................................!!!!!!Sailorminimoon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing here???????"cried Sailormoon.  
"Well for your information, I was sent by the outers to help you. Sailormoon who are the people standing next to you?"asked Sailorminimoon.  
"They are Link and Sailorpurity." said Sailormoon. "Minimoon, do you remember what I told you about Queen Beryl.?"   
"Yes I do, why do you ask?"asked Silorminimoon.  
"I do because after I had kiiled her,lets say about three years after; she appeared in this dimension, and now it is our job to rid the universe of her."said Sailomoon.  
"Wow, sounds like we have our hands full this time."said Sailorminimoon. "The outers said that they would be here shortly."  
"Link have you found a way in yet?"asked Sailormoon.  
"Yes, but we have to fight through some tough enemies to get to her lair. Tell the other scouts to join us, Sailormoon." said Link.  
"Already done" said Sailorpluto.  
"Pluto!!!!! Your here!!!"cried Sailorminimoon.  
"Sailormoon, who is that scout standing next to you?"asked Sailoruranus  
"I am Sailorpurity, protector of the sacred Tri-force."said Sailorpurity.  
"I knew there was one unknown scout to our dimension."said Sailorneptune.  
"Ok, from what Link told us, the way to Queen Beryls hide out is strewn with many monsters. So that means we sould power up to our super forms."said Sailormercury.  
"Mercury Crystal...............  
"Mars Crystal....................  
"Jupiter Crystal.................  
"Venus Crystal..................  
"Moon Cosmic..................(A.n:Sailormoon is already in her super form.)  
"Neptune Crystal...............  
"Uranus Crystal.................  
"Pluto Crystal....................  
"Purity Crystal Tri-force.................  
"Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried the Sailorscouts.  
In seconds they all transformed into their super forms.  
"Now that everyne is powered up we can proceed to the Qeens' lair."said Link.  
"Not without me, you don't."(A.n:guess who.)  
"WHAT!!!!" Link said turning around quickly.  
"Hello everyone, I know that you don't want me here Link, but i'm not going to sit around doing nothing, while you guys risk your lives for Hyrule"said Princess Zelda. (A.n:told ya!!)  
"Well, guess we have to take her with us, since she's a princess in all"said Link.  
"What are we waiting for!! Let's go!!!!!!" said Zelda.  
  
  
This probibly was the same size as the last chapter,but oh well. I know it took me forever to update but with FINALS coming in about three and a half weeks ya gotta study.  
Hope you liked this chapter. Well,please read and review. 


	4. The Final Battle begins....................

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon or The Legend of Zelda. So don't sue,please. As you know, I own Kitara and the story. Read and Review please.!!!  
  
Chapter 7 ( The Final Battle begins........)  
  
  
  
Walking in what seemed like a endless tunnle, the Sailorscouts, Link, and Zelda, looked around for the first monster to show up.  
After being in the tunnle for about three minutes, the first monster showed up. It was the Heart-snatcher Tima.  
"Well Sailormoon we meet again." said Tima.  
"Yeah, I know that. This time you won't be so lucky. I can now control the new attack with ease. All I have to say is this.... Your time is up Tima. (A.N. sorry for the play on words.)   
"I would't be that confident if I were you Sailormoon. I am a lot stonger now and your attacks will do nothing to me." said Tima.  
"Oh Yeah!! We'll make you take that back!!!!!" cried Sailors jupiter and uranus.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution.!!"  
"Uranus World Shaking.!!"  
The two attacks sailed towards Tima at allarming speeds. The combined attack hit the heart-snatcher full force.  
"Sailormoon now!!" said Sailormercury.  
"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!!" 


	5. Destiny Wins Over All Evil

Disclaimer: As you all know by now, I do not own Sailormoon or The Legend of Zelda. Kitara is my own character, so don't sue me (I don't have any money)and always please read and review!  
  
Chapter 8 (Destiny Wins Over All Evil)  
  
"Princess Serenity don't be folish! Do you think you can actually kill me? Well your wrong,just as last time I will jump dimensions before you can deal the death blow. muahahaha!" cried Beryl.  
(Scouts in unision)"Prepare to DIE Queen Beryl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!!!!!!!"cried Sailormercury, covering the room in thick fog.  
"Now lets exicute our ultimate weapon. Everyone stand in a circle around Sailormoon,and take out your transformation items."instructed Sailorpluto.  
"Then in the order of the planets of the solar system call out your transformation phrases. Link,Zelda you call out to your powers afterward,ok."  
"Got it Sailorpluto."said Link.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!!!!" calls Ami  
"Venus Crystal Power!!!!" screamed Minako  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!!!!" cried Chibi-Usa  
"Mars Crystal Power!!!!" said Rei  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!!!!" cries Makoto  
"Saturn Planet Power!!!!" called Hotaru  
"Uranus Crystal Power!!!!" said Hakura  
"Neptune Crystal Power!!!!" cried Michuru  
"Pluto Crystal Power!!!!" screamed Setsuna   
"Purity Crystal Tri-Force Power!!!!" said Kitara  
"Ultima Power!!!!!!!!!!" cried Serenity  
In a huge flash of light, the scouts became large spheres of light, colors representing their planets,  
then all at once the spheres of light flew into Serenity. Once the colored light met with Serenitys' body  
she began a transformation as Mercury's bubbles were fading.  
"How in Metalias' name is she doing that???!!" said a confused Queen Beryl.  
"By Farore, whats going on!!!!!!!!!!" cried Link and Zelda.  
All of a sudden there was this huge explosion of light that blinded everyone in the room.  
When the smoke cleared, a person with long siver hair in a very elaborite Sailorsuit was standing in place of all ten of the Sailorscouts.  
"Queen Beryl meet your worst nightmare, I am Sailorultima! You will now meet your demise!!!"cried Ultima.  
"You are mistaken, no one has been able too kill me exept for Metalia. And now I have a little treat for you before you ever get close too me.  
Gannondorf, get out here now.!"replied Queen Beryl.  
"Oh great. Here we go again Zelda. Sailorultima we'll take Gannondorf you take Queen Beryl. Ok?" said Link.  
"Yeah, got it." replied Ultima.  
"Tri-force of Courage lend me your power!!!!!!!" cried Link.  
"Tri-force of Wisdom lend me your power!!!!!!" said Zelda.  
Huge beams of light came down from the heavens right on Link and Zelda,one green,the other blue.  
then the goddesses themselves appeared.  
Din said...." Gannondorf you have had my Tri-force for too long, you will now return it too me."  
Bright red light filled the room as Din removed the Tri-force of Power from Gannondorf.  
"Link. We will now banish Gannondorf from this world forever. Take the Tri-force of Power and use it wisely.We will assist you in your fight   
against Queen Beryl. Sailorultima. Use your most powerfull attack and combine it with Link and Zelda's magic attacks.  
Naryu, please freeze Queen Beryl long enough for them too charge their attacks." said Farore.  
"All right." replied Naryu. Blue light appeared around Queen Beryl.  
"Now everyone!" said Din.  
"Ultima Galaxy........" said Ultima  
Green light is coming from Link and Farore and blue from Naryu and Zelda. Din then puts her power into the mixd and combines the poers into one huge   
attack.  
"I am free! Now you will die ." said an enraged Queen Beryl  
"Mega Crash!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Sailorultima, as Link,Farore,Zelda,Naryu,and Din released their collected energy.  
Beryl readied her own finishing blast, as another person entered the mix,Saria has arrived.  
"Forest Sage Power Blast" cried Saira, as she aimed the attack at Queen Beryl.  
"Release the attack while she's disttracted!!!!!!!!!" cried Saria.  
Link,Zelda,Din,Farore,Naryu,and Sailorultima released their giagantic ball of pure energy towards Qeen Beryl.  
As the energy approach Queen Beryl she said this........"Princess Serenity .......thank you so much for freeing me from Metalia, I will now go to an new dimension where   
I can restart my life. Till the thirtieth century good bye...................." said Lady Victoria Beryl as she died.  
  
Later the next day.........................  
"Sailorscouts I thank you for all you have done for Hyrule,please come visit soon. Till then Link and I wish you luck on your journey  
back to your dimension." said Zelda.  
"Princess Zelda, we also thank you for helping us restore Lady Beryl back to her normal self. With the permission of Sailorpluto, I give you this locket tha t will enable   
you to travel to our dimension whever you need our help. This communicator goes along with the locket, when you need to contact us just say the name of the Sailorscout  
that you want to talk to. If you ever just want to visit, come by, but you will need to change your appearance in order to blend in with the rest of the people in that world. Untill  
then all the Princeses of the Solar System bid you farwell. Pluto ready the portal." said Princess Serentiy.  
"Yes, your highness" said Sailorpluto, readying the portal.  
"Good-bye all of you. Please come and visit our dimension sometime. Also thank you for the locket." said Link, Zelda,and Kitara.  
"The portals' ready your highness." said Sailorpluto.  
"Well bye everyone, see you later!!!." said all of the Sailorscouts, as they walked into the portal.  
"Zelda when do you think we can visit them?" asked Link.  
"In a few years,maybe." said Zelda. "We have to let things cool down a bit before we go any where."  
"Ok, that sounds good to me, Kitara what do you think?" asked Link.  
"Sounds like a good idea. Well I have to go now ,we'll meet at the Temple of Time tomorrow to plan the visit. Till then. Good-day." said Ktara as she left the Forest Temple.  
"Let's go home Link." said Zelda.  
"Ok." said Link as they left the Forest Temple for Hyrule Castle.  
  
......Well I hope you liked that story,I know it was very confusing at times. If you want me to contiue this story line with a sequal just e-mail me at super_sailoreternia16@yahoo.com or in a review.  
I also hope that you will read my other fanfic called The Guardian Series: Stars. It is a Sailormoon/Dragonballz crossover.   
Hope to here from ya soon  
Ja ne  
Sailor Eternia................ ^-^ 


End file.
